Throat swabs submitted for routine culture had Gram stains performed on them also. These were read wtihout prior knowledge of cultural results and scored for the presence or absence of group A-beta hemolytic streptococcal infection, using the criteria of Crawford, et. al. (Ann. Int. Med., 90: 293-297, 1979.)